


For the Rest of Your Life

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Derrick and Natasha become parents





	For the Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: CJ/Danny, CJ/OMC, Danny/OFC, Jed, mentions of others; alternative universe, total fantasy (or is it?)

 

 

Spoilers through end of series; possible spoilers for "Holding Hands on the Way Down"

 

 

Not mine, never were, never will be, but they consume my soul

 

 

Feedback and criticism always welcomed  


* * *

**Tuesday, April 30, 2019; Kensington, CA; 8:30 AM PDT**

"Okay, girls, let's get these bags to the kitchen. You each take one and I'll bring the others."

CJ grabbed the handles of the two biggest bags and waited as Caitlin and Dansha each took one of the knapsacks and rolled them out of the bedroom.

Last year, CJ could have used one bag for both girls' clothing for a six day trip, and she still could have this year, except that her daughters had insisted that they each have their own suitcase, plus a separate knapsack for their Barbies, stuffed animals, and other "vital" articles.

After running the kids, plus Hershey, up to Napa this morning, CJ would drive back home so that she and Paul could drive down to San Luis Obispo for a Hollis Foundation conference and a visit with Derrick and Natasha. One of Paul's Doctor of Divinity candidates was defending her dissertation this morning, which was why she was making this run up to Randy and Gina's by herself.

CJ stopped at Pat's door to make sure that he was ready, or nearly ready, for the trip. Pat had quietly but firmly insisted on packing for himself and picking out his own clothes. And CJ had acquiesced (after making sure that the garment bag with the girls' "church outfits" also included a pair of dress khakis and a blue shirt, loafers, plus a navy blazer and a tie "just in case" for her son). She knew that, if necessary, Randy and Gina had a huge pile of things that their sons had long outgrown, and that there were department stores in the area, but her motherly instincts still caused her some concern.

"You have enough socks and underwear? And not just one for each day, but some extra in case you need to change more than once a day or in case Papa and I get delayed for some reason? I know Aunt Gina can wash stuff, but I'd rather she didn't have to, I don't want to impose any more than necessary."

"Yes, Mama," Pat replied, "I have a pair of socks and a pair of underwear for each day, plus three extra of each. And if you're worried about imposing on Aunt Gina and Uncle Randy, why are we going up there instead of down to Derrick and Natasha's with you? I mean, I'm missing school and Caitlin's missing kindergarten, no matter what."

"Because Natasha is very pregnant and doesn't need to be bothered with all of us. Papa and I didn't want to stay with them ourselves but she and Derrick both insisted. And because Ellen can help you with your lessons, the work I got from your teachers yesterday. And last, but not least, mister, because I said so," CJ answered. They had had this discussion three times over the past month.

"Kay."

Then Pat smiled the smile that had been able to reduce her to emotional mush ever since that day, over two decades ago, when a certain White House reporter told her that he was doing it to flirt with her, and because he had a little crush on her.

"Oh, God, Daniel Concannon," she said to herself, "he may look like Mitch and Randy, but inside, he is all you. He's yours, Danny, through and through. It's been six years, as long without you as I had with you, and I still miss you, still love you, still want you."

" _Did I ever say he wasn't mine, Claudia Jean? Even without seeing the birthmark? Just teasing, darlin'. And I miss you, too, - the feel of you, the smell of you."_

"I need to leave now," Paul called out.

CJ hurried into the kitchen, with Pat trailing behind her. After a series of hugs all around for the kids and an ear rub for Hershey, Paul turned to CJ and took her in his arms.

"Drive safely. Text me when you get there, when you start back, and when you get here, if I'm not back by then," Paul spoke softly. They kissed quickly but gently. "I love you, sweetheart."

"And I love you, Paul."

Paul had already loaded the girls' bags into the car, as well as Hershey's stuff, so it wasn't much longer before CJ and her charges were headed north to the wine country.

**US 101 South, between San Martin and Gilroy, CA; 3:00 PM**

CJ yawned, and snuggled her head down against Paul's shoulder. The efforts of the day were getting to her.

The trip north had been uneventful, but the round trip had been close to three hours' drive time. She had arrived home about 12:30, with Paul pulling into the drive as she was getting out of the SUV. They secured the house and were on the road by 1:00, stopping for lunch at a new little place outside of San Jose that Ellie and Vic had recommended. They were taking the inland route down today, because of the late start, but they would come back via the coast. They had a reservation for Sunday night in Carmel, but they might cancel it and drive straight through, depending on how they felt at the time.

CJ shivered just a little and pulled the sides of her sweater together.

"Are you cold, sweetheart? Do you want me to stop and put up the top?" Paul asked.

CJ looked up and smiled at him. "No, I'm fine, really. Well, maybe I'll use the throw. I do like the warmth of the sun, but the wind is just a bit brisker at times." As she reached down to the blanket that was on the cherry red carpeting of the car, she noticed a quick look of relief on Paul's face. He enjoyed driving this vintage Pontiac convertible as much as she enjoyed her Mustang.

Paul's uncle, his mother's younger brother, had died three months ago, and the man, a bachelor with no children, had left Paul his prize possession – a Bonneville from the mid 1970's.

The last thing they needed was another convertible, especially one with only lap belts and no shoulder harnesses or airbags, but CJ had heard the joy in Paul's voice as he told Derrick about driving up the Thruway toward Lake George with his uncle, Dylan on the tape deck and cigar smoke in the air. So when Paul "thought out loud" about seeing what kind of price he could get for the "antique in excellent condition", mentioning something about Dansha's tuition, CJ told him that they would be keeping the car.

She had to admit that it was nice to be able to sit up close to Paul, using the middle seat belt, with his arm around her. The road was lightly traveled, being the middle of the week and too early for summer tourists, and soon the warmth of the blanket and the sun lulled her to sleep.

**San Luis Obispo, CA; home of Derrick and Natasha Reeves: 7:30 PM**

CJ took a long drink from her beer and then picked up another rib. She hoped that Derrick had made enough sauce; she wanted to take some home with her when she and Paul left on Sunday. Joe had shared his barbeque recipe with Derrick, but only under solemn oath that the secret not be shared with anyone other than those with Dawson blood. Of course, that hadn't kept Paul from trying to replicate it over the years.

"Damn, this is good, Derrick," CJ said as she swallowed the last mouthful from that particular bone. "You ever get tired of lawyering, you can go into business doing this."

"No way!" Natasha exclaimed. "My uncle runs a restaurant and he puts in more hours than anyone at the foundation."

"So he can package and sell it," CJ answered.

"But then someone else would have to know the secret, and I'll get my butt kicked by Granddad," Derrick laughed. "Hey, Dad, pass the potato salad."

As Paul obliged his son, CJ leaned back and decided that she had eaten enough for now. Besides, Natasha had said something about a white chocolate mousse cake, apologizing for it being a "bakery bought" dessert that Derrick had picked up earlier in the day.

Because most of the conference participants weren't arriving until late tonight, there wasn't an event on the schedule. Frank and Sarita and invited CJ and Paul to join them in a quiet dinner for a few of the early arrivals, including Jed Bartlet, but the two of them had begged off, using Derrick and Natasha as a reason.

"I'll go get dessert," Natasha pushed on the arms of her chair, almost made it to a full vertical position, and collapsed down into the seat. "Take two," she said.

"I'll get it," Paul told his daughter-in-law. "You've done enough by insisting that we stay with you, just, what, a few days before the event?"

"Next Saturday is week 40," Natasha answered, "but the doctor said that first babies are often late."

"And you still won't tell us whether it's a boy or a girl?" CJ asked.

Derrick and Natasha, when asked, said that they knew, but they wanted to keep the secret to themselves. The only thing they revealed was that a girl would be named for her grandmothers, a boy for his grandfathers.

In one sense, CJ and Paul could understand. Those few weeks between finding out about Dansha and telling the family had been a special time for them. But CJ also knew that Paul's ego made him want to know *everything*.

At first CJ and Paul had wanted to stay at the lodge next to the conference site near campus, even after Natasha insisted that "they were family, not trouble". It was only after Derrick explained that Natasha was getting a bit lonely that the elder couple agreed to stay at the house. Natasha's doctor had put her on modified rest for the final weeks of the pregnancy. "Now that she's too big to drive, it would be a blessing, Dad, if you were here with her during the day, take her on a few errands, that sort of thing. I'm saving all my time to be with her after the birth."

So Paul would spend the next two and a half days, in addition to grading essays, keeping Natasha from being bored to death.

"When you're getting the cake, get my purse, too. It's on the counter. I want to give CJ my keys and registration." They had decided that the old Pontiac was roomier than Tasha's Accord and therefore more comfortable for the mother-to-be.

Two hours later, CJ climbed into the bed in Derrick and Natasha's guest room. She yawned as she adjusted herself in the unfamiliar covers. She was one tired lady. Even the strangeness of the mattress would not keep her from a sound sleep tonight; it had been a very busy day, but it was over.

Well, not quite over, CJ realized. Paul had come into bed beside her, and gathered her in his arms. Of course, she told herself, one sign of hesitation on her part and he would back away, the kiss of desire that was pressing on her lips turning into one of affection. But her body was already responding. Her mouth was opening to his and she could already feel the need for his touch at the center of her core, the sudden awareness of the emptiness that needed to be filled. And, after all, it was the best way in the world to relax, to release whatever iota of tension that might be left from the pressures of the day. And, most of all, she loved this man who was holding her.

So CJ wrapped her arms around her husband, answering his tongue with her own, and turning from her side to her back, pulled him along with her, spreading her legs wide in welcome.

**Wednesday, May 1; Hollis Foundation Conference Center Reception Room; 5:45 PM**

CJ and Jed Bartlet smiled at each other as the two women with them, one a Women's Studies professor and the other, an expert in Political Anthropology, continued to talk. Neither woman had allowed CJ or Jed a single word for the past ten minutes.

The Wellesley Alumnae Association had decided to fund a project in Abbey's memory, an effort to train young women in third world countries in the basics needed to qualify for admission to university with the ultimate aim of being accepted for medical school. Naturally, these bright, well-educated, and genteel women knew that they could manage the endeavor themselves. Naturally, these bright, well-educated, and genteel women also felt it proper to ask Abigail Bartlet's widower for his consent to their honoring of Abbey. And, naturally, Jed Bartlet, being who and what he was, insisted that anything bearing the name of his beloved wife be the best in the world, so he insisted that the women of Wellesley consult with the Hollis Foundation on how best to formulate and execute such a program. With "Road to a Better World" and its sister projects, Frank, Sarita, and the staff of the foundation were the recognized experts in philanthropical management.

Frank Hollis had given the keynote speech this morning, followed by a presentation from the legal team, including Derrick, on the intricacies of US and international law governing such ventures. After lunch, there had been two sets of breakout sessions, followed by a rest period. This cocktail reception had started at 5:30, with dinner scheduled for 7:00.

At the sound of laughter, CJ looked up to see Glenn and Ainsley Walken talking with Matt and Jessica Santos. Tomorrow morning, CJ, along with Glenn and Matt, would talk with the sub-committee that would be choosing the executive director for the new foundation. Right now, CJ wished that she was part of the Walken/Santos group. Not that being with Jed Bartlet was ever a bore (sometimes pedantic, but never boring), but CJ was pretty sure that were she and Paul with the others, it would be much more enjoyable.

Speaking of Paul, where was he? Her husband was supposed to have been here by now. Thinking he might be with Derrick, CJ looked around the room, only to realize that Derrick was not there either. That was odd. Memos had been circulated throughout the staff. With three ex-Presidents in attendance, every staff member except the part-time work-studies were expected to attend the evening event, and to dress in at least "fancy casual" attire (no jeans, no tube tops, no shorts, no flip-flops). CJ knew that, given Natasha's condition, Derrick was excused from the dinner and post-dinner events, but that he was expected to put in an appearance at the reception for at least 45 minutes.

Reaching into her pocket, CJ surreptiously looked at her mobile and, seeing that she had two text messages and three voice mails, realized that when she had taken her mobile from the table in front of her and put it in her pocket, she had left it in silent mode rather than switching to vibrate. Sighing to herself, CJ clicked on the first text.

"Oh my gosh!"

That finally shut up the two women.

"My daughter-in-law has gone into labor," CJ exclaimed. "Please excuse me." She looked around the room, saw Sarita Hollis talking with some of the office staff, and went to explain the situation and why she was leaving the event.

Just as she reached the door, she heard her name being called by Jed Bartlet.

"Are you going to be okay? Are there complications? Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes. No. No," she answered. "Thanks for your concern, sir, for your offer, but I don't think we need those guys," she indicated the men in black standing behind the former president, "all over the hospital."

"I guess you're right," Jed agreed. "Keep me informed." He reached over to kiss her cheek.

Twenty minutes later, CJ was running into the maternity waiting room of the hospital.

Paul was standing with his back to her, his hand holding his mobile to his ear. As he heard the footsteps, he turned around, draped his other arm around her, and quickly and quietly kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure it will be okay, Michelle. CJ and I will be here until Sunday. Surely you'll be able to get a flight out of Phoenix by then. And I'll call as soon as we know anything. Yes, no matter how late, or early."

CJ waited until Paul finished with Natasha's mother, reflecting that her husband had naturally fallen into his "reassuring minister" mode.

A nurse came into the waiting area. Apparently, she knew who Paul was because the woman walked right up to them.

"Natasha is progressing nicely, but it's going to be a long night. Derrick says you should go out and get something to eat. There's a nice little Italian place just down the street," she told them.

CJ looked at Paul. "I could eat, or not eat. I had finger food at the reception. Wellesley women sure know how to talk your ear off."

"Okay, we'll go," Paul replied and then smiled at the nurse and handed her a card. "Here's my number; can you have someone call if anything changes in the next hour or so?"

When they returned from the restaurant, there were three other groups in the waiting area. One of the televisions was tuned to the NBA playoffs, the other to MSNBC. Paul pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and the two of them started a game of gin.

**Thursday, May 2; 1:12 AM**

CJ started out of the dream she had been having about Josh and Toby arguing about baseball. As she shook herself awake, she realized that the argument was taking place on the television tuned to ESPN.

Paul's head was against her shoulder; he was still sleeping.

She looked around the room. One of the other groups, the one with the woman who was in for her fifth child, was no longer in the room.

The door opened and a nurse, a different one than from earlier, came into the room.

"Reeves?" he called out.

"That's us," CJ said. She stood up, waking Paul.

"If you'll follow me," the man said, leading them toward the door.

CJ looked to her right and gasped.

There was Derrick, looking dead tired but radiant, on the other side of the glass, still in the scrubs.

"Mama, Dad, may I present Miss Alicia Michelle Reeves." He looked at the little pink-hatted bundle in his right arm. "And Miss Regina Pauline Reeves." There was another pink-hatted bundle on his left arm.

_Reg Montmorency and Alicia high-fived each other. Derrick and Natasha had kept the secret from their families on earth, but the two of them had known as soon as sperm and ovum had joined and then split into two identical zygotes._

"Do you want to go in?" the nurse, whose nametag read "Jeff", asked.

"Is it safe?" CJ asked in return.

"Sure. The kids are perfectly healthy. Here, let me help you with these scrubs."

"Two little girls!" Paul exclaimed, as the nurse helped Derrick put first Alicia and then Regina into their grandfather's arms. "Identical?" He asked.

"So far as we know. One sac and one placenta," Derrick answered.

Looking at Paul holding the girls, CJ felt the tears start in her eyes. Eleven years was a long time, but suddenly it seemed like yesterday. She felt a slight, invisible pressure against her shoulders and a similar feeling against her legs.

_Danny put his arm around CJ and brushed his lips against her hair. "I know, Jeannie, I know."_

" _Please don't cry, Mama. We're fine up here. We have Daddy, and Alicia, and Pistol, and Jasmine," Cosmas and Damian spoke as one. "And Danielle."_

_The little red-headed girl stood on the other side of Danny. "Mama never knew about me, did she?"_

_Danny put his other arm around her. "No, we didn't, sweetheart. But she would have loved you as much as I do."_

CJ wiped her eyes and held out her arms for one of the girls.

"I'll have to dig up all of Caitlin's and Dansha's old things," CJ said. "And you'll need another crib, a second set of everything."

"We'll go to the store tomorrow," Paul said.

"Dad, we already have it, it's hidden in the basement," Derrick said, "but I would appreciate help getting up all upstairs and put together. Of course, we could keep them in the same crib for a few days."

"Son, we'd like to help with the costs," Paul said.

"Dad, it's paid for. But if you want to put money in their college funds, it would be appreciated."

"Why don't we take these little ones for now," Jeff said and put the girls into bassinets. He and another nurse wheeled them to the nursery.

"What about Tasha?" CJ asked.

"Dead to the world," Derrick answered. "It would be best to come back tomorrow, well, later today. Dad, who are you calling?"

"Michelle. She said she wanted to know right away. Damn, I should have taken pictures!"

"I did," Derrick said, pulling out his phone. "Let me call her and tell her."

**Home of Derrick and Natasha Reeves: 7:30 AM**

CJ woke to an empty space beside her in the bed. It surprised her a bit that Paul would already be up, given their late night, but then he preferred the early morning for his prayer and reflection time. She walked across the hall to the bath and got herself ready for the conference.

Going downstairs, CJ could smell the coffee. As she approached the kitchen, she could hear the voices, and decided to stay out of sight, not wanting to disturb the conversation between father and son.

"Dad, I thought I had everything pretty much under control. Tasha and I want children, we are financially prepared for kids, and I thought, from observing you and CJ with first Pat and Caitlin, and then Dansha, that I knew what to expect, I helped with them, even acted _in loco parentis_ several times. But, yesterday, when I saw the girls, when I held them, it hit me: we are responsible for two new lives. For now, at least, they will depend on us for *everything*. It's overwhelming."

"I know, Derrick. I felt the same way with the two of you, with Dansha, and even with Pat and Caitlin," Paul answered. "But I also know you, and I know that you will manage just fine. And it goes without saying, I'm here for you whenever you need advice, or a sounding board." Then Paul raised his voice slightly. "And, sweetheart, you don't have to stand outside; come in."

CJ noted that Derrick still seemed tired, but still was glowing.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked her stepson, giving him a hug.

"After a bit," came the answer. "I talked with Deborah for at least thirty minutes."

CJ realized that, tired as he was, Derrick would have to share his momentous news with the person to whom he had been closest for his whole life, and nine months before.

"Was she in on the twin thing?" CJ asked.

"No, but she said she wasn't surprised. As she pointed out, with both Tasha and I being twins, the probability was higher than normal."

"Yeah," CJ replied. Then, seeing the little jewelry box on the table, "What's that?"

Derrick opened the velvet case to reveal a beautiful pair of emerald-cut earrings, about two carats each, CJ estimated, in brilliant green.

"They're lab-created, not real," Derrick said. "I just didn't want any occlusions. Do you think she'll mind that?"

"Of course not!" CJ answered. "They're gorgeous. I guess you were pretty sure about May."

"Well, Lish and Gina did cut it close," Derrick laughed.

" _Hey, they already have nicknames!" Danny shouted to the others._

**Later that day**

CJ headed into the hospital and up to the maternity wing. She had opted out of the afternoon sessions of the conference; she wasn't a major participant in any of them and she wanted to see her daughter-in-law. She also let the Frank and Sarita know that she and Paul would not be attending the private tour and dinner at San Simeon that evening.

As CJ approached Natasha's room, she saw several black-suited men in the hall. She had seen Matt Santos and Glenn Walken at the conference center, so it was obvious which ex-president was visiting.

After kissing and hugging a glowing (and much slimmer) Natasha, CJ asked for the whereabouts of Derrick and Paul.

"Checking on a car detailing place for some convertible, and then in the cafeteria," Jed Bartlet answered. "And I think I'll go join them for a bit. Give the two of you some girl, excuse me, women, time." He kissed CJ and left, trailed by his attendants.

"So," CJ said.

"Tired; sore; tired; happy; tired; totally in love with my girls," Natasha knew what CJ meant.

"Have you talked with your mom, with Tiana?"

"Both, and Deborah. And also the kids. Pat is bemused that he has both an aunt and a niece with the same nickname," Natasha giggled. "Mom will get here later tonight. Derrick will pick her up at the airport.

"I'm so glad that we can stay here until Saturday. I can't imagine having to go home within twenty-four hours, the way some plans work."

"I know that Morgan has that on her list as First Lady," CJ said. "By the way, what was that about a car detail place?"

"They didn't tell you? My water broke all over your Bonneville; I was so-o-o embarrassed!"

Both women started at the sound of squeaking wheels and looked up to see two bassinets being pushed into the room.

"It's time for nursing training," one of the women announced.

"Do you want me to leave?" CJ asked. She knew that some women were shy about this, especially at first.

Natasha blushed. "If you don't mind? I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," CJ assured the new mother. "I'll go to the cafeteria. How long?" she asked the nurse. With two, CJ really had no idea.

"Give us forty minutes, just to be sure."

When CJ reached the cafeteria, she saw Jed, Paul, and Derrick seated at a table near the windows and went to join them. Jed was expounding his thoughts, as usual.

"You know, when we went to Egypt, I was called ' _abu el banat_ , the father of daughters', as if it were a curse. But raising my girls has been the highlight of existence, second only to my faith, and Abbey.'A son is a son till he takes a wife, a daughter is a daughter for all of her life' and all that."

I'm not so sure about that, CJ thought to herself. True, there was a change in Derrick and Paul's relationship after Derrick's marriage that she didn't observe in that between Paul and Deborah, but Paul still cared for, and about, Derrick as much as he did Deborah. Of course, CJ realized, with Deborah in Alaska as opposed to about four hours down the road, it was different. Who knew? What she did know was that Paul would always be close to his children, all five of them, and their spouses.

As would she.


End file.
